


The Blue Dragon

by Zweim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zweim/pseuds/Zweim
Summary: La victoire des vampires sur les hommes est à présent totale, l'espoir s'estompe et laisse à présent place à la peur et à la mort. Une première étape, dans le véritable but du dernier héritier de la puissante famille du Dragon Bleu. Et un nouvel objectif pour pour le chef de la rébellion, prisonnier d'un sadique et impitoyable vampire.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de cette histoire que vous vous apprêtez à découvrir ne m'appartiennent. Hélas. En revanche, l'histoire elle oui !
> 
> Note de l'autrice : Bonjour, bonsoir à tous. Je reviens avec une toute nouvelle histoire, motivée comme jamais ! Si je garde la motivation tout le long de ce récit, elle devrait comporter une fin... Je l'ai commencé aujourd'hui même, 27/08/2017, sur un coup de tête. Donc... autant vous dire qu'il n'y a ni plan, ni fin.
> 
> On aime ça.
> 
> Sinon... Ah oui ! Je me dois de vous prévenir que cette histoire peut comporter des scènes dérangeantes, donc âme sensible s'abstenir.
> 
> ET ! ET ! ET ! Et bien je vais me forcer à poster un chapitre par mois. Tous les 27, du coup. Minimum, bien entendu ! Il se pourrait que je poste des jours random simplement parce que j'étais motivée à écrire. Et je le suis généralement lorsque l'on m'envoie des petits commentaires (reviews) encourageants. :3 (héhéhé, non non, je ne gratte pas du tout !)
> 
> Bien évidemment, comme je publierai qu'une seule fois par mois, les chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs que celui-ci.
> 
> Ah ! Et comme je suis mauvaise en orthographe, il est possible qu'il reste des coquilles dans mes écrits. J'en suis navrée... ça me pourri la vie. Urg. J'ose espérer que vos petits yeux ne souffriront pas beaucoup...
> 
> ENFIN !
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! (Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire à la fin, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir à l'auteure ! Et ça me motive à écrire plus ! )

_Le Dragon Bleu_

_Chapitre 1_

 

– Monseigneur… ?

Le vampire tourna la tête vers le vieil homme, abandonnant sa pauvre victime qui s'effondra sur le sol de pierres, inconsciente.

– J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'interrompre durant mon repas, Quinbie _._

Hautain, le regard dur et brillant d'une lueur des plus effrayante, le serviteur vit son corps trembler sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Et face à cette flagrante peur, le vampire esquissa un discret sourire en coin.

Le valais était un homme, un  _humain_ , d'un age avancé. D'ici quelques petites années, il ne serait assurément plus de ce monde. Sa faible santé, son corps fragile et le stresse qu'il encaissait chaque jour offrait un spectacle déroutant pour les vampires qui l'entourait, eux qui étaient habitués à voir leurs esclaves mortels mourir rapidement. Il était une singularité dans ce monde d'êtres surnaturels.

– B..bbb...B...bien évidemment… m..mmm...mon maître, bafouilla-t-il alors, en posant un genoux à terre.

Ledit maître leva les yeux au ciel et claqua de la langue pour lui signifier son agacement. Il sursauta et s'empressa d'ajouter :

– Le chef de la rébellion, il… i…

Quenpie dû s'arrêter, devant reprendre son souffle et avec, son courage.

Cependant, son maître n'eut point besoin de plus d'information pour comprendre l'objet de sa venue : Le chef de la rébellion des hommes avait ENFIN été capturé. Ce qui signait une victoire finale pour les vampires et l'asservissement totale et garantie des êtres humains. Il ne pouvait pas être plus satisfait. Il commençait même à jubiler à l'idée d'en faire son jouet.

Oh oui, il comptait bien s'amuser un peu avec, le brandir face à tous comme un trophée et, finalement, le briser, le torturer, le… tuer.

Un petit frisson, de plaisir, le traversa à cette pensée des plus exquise. Après tout, son  _ennemis_  allait le divertir. Et quel ennemis !

Il s'agissait d'un homme grand et athlétique ! Combien de fois avait-il rêvé caresser sa peau basanée de sa langue, pétrir de ses mains les muscles saillants et, finalement, planter ses crocs dans la chaire tendre ? Le vampire frissonna de plus bel et laissa même échapper un soupire.

Cet humain lui inspirait d'inconcevables sombres fantasmes. Alors l'optique de l'avoir sous à la main, à son entière disposition le ravissait plus que de raison.

Une première rangée de gardes entra dans la gigantesque salle de pierres, soutenues par des colonnes qui s'élevaient sur des centaine de mètre au dessus de leur tête. L'obscurité était telle qu'il leur était impossible d'apercevoir le plafond. Seule un halo de lumière venait frapper le trône et, avec lui, le majestueux vampire.

Sa peau blanche se confondait avec sa robe de même couleur et sa longue chevelure lisse. Seuls ses iris arborait une toute autre couleur : le rouge. Un rouge sang brillant qui inspirait peur ou désir à celui qu'il rencontrait.

Une nouvelle rangée de gardes, du même nombre, dix, pénétrèrent la pièce à leur tour. Ils tenaient dans leur main le bout des chaines qui entravée les mouvement d'un humain à la peau halée, à la chevelure noire et épaisse et au regard d'un vert poison mortel.

– Ennemi, gronda la voix du terrible vampire.

Tous les gardes s'inclinèrent, tandis que le seul être humain de la pièce restait debout.

En moins d'une demi-seconde, le vampire se retrouva face à lui, sa tête dans son cou à renifler son odeur corporel. Et quelle odeur ! Cela lui donna l'eau à bouche.

Le pathétique homme tenta de se débattre, en vain, hélas. Ses liens de fers le serraient bien trop fort, entravant n'importe lequel de ses mouvements. Son corps tout entier frissonna lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide caresser la peau sensible de son cou, la langue de cette affreuse et impressionnante créature de la nuit.

L'humain savait qu'il n'avait pas affaire à n'importe quel vampire. Il s'agissait d'une tout autre créature, infiniment plus puissante que toute celle qu'il avait affronté jusqu'à maintenant. Il pouvait le sentir à l'aura maléfique et peu singulière qui émanait de lui. Il s'agissait un  **Suprême**. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'avoir peur et de préférer, de ce fait, la mort. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû suivre certains de ses camarades et se suicider. Mais transi d'espoir et plein d'envie meurtrière, il avait préférer foncer tête baisser et livrer son ultime bataille contre le camp ennemis. Erreur bien stupide car il était à présent détenu prisonnier. Il allait très certainement devenir un esclave et jamais plus il ne reverrait les siens. Ou alors rarement… et dans quel état ?

Cette perspective d'avenir le fit avoir les larmes aux yeux, en plus d'arborer un air suppliant. Cela dégoûta le vampire lorsqu'il se redressa pour observer les jolies prunelles vertes de sa future victime.

Il agrippa sa tignasse ébène et la tirer vers l'arrière, forçant son pauvre prisonnier à lever la tête pour le regarder.

– Pathétique. Faire preuve d'autant de faiblesse m'inspire un profond et incommensurable dégoût pour ton espèce si faible et pitoyable. Et c'est ça qui a résisté à mes armées des années durant ?

Cette phrase aussi cruelle que rabaissante eut l'effet escompté chez son prisonnier qui lui cracha au visage. Il le fixait à présent avec haine, ce qui ravit le puissant vampire. Ce dernier s'essuya le visage, arborant un air de pure satisfaction.

– Eh bien ! Enfin un peu d'action, je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas affaire à une misérable chiffe-molle. Cela m'aurait bien embêté ! Une chiffe-molle qui met à feu et à sang mon peuple… on aurait tout vu !

Il captura le menton de l'homme d'une main ferme, rapprochant son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se frolèrent alors, tandis qu'il reprenait :

– Heureusement, j'ai là devant moi un véritable guerrier. Un chef de guerre courageux et intelligent. Il faut faire preuve de malignité si l'on veut tuer un vampire. Nous sommes bien plus fort et bien plus rapide que vous ne le serez jamais, après tout. Je suis sincèrement impressionné par vos capacités. J'ai ouïe dire que vous avez tué plus d'une centaine des miens…

Ce dernier fait qu'il lui exposait était ce qui l'excitait le plus.

Il ressentait une malsaine curiosité pour le nombre total de ses victimes. Combien de vampire ce chasseur avait-il tué ? Cent ? Deux cents ? Plus ? Probablement plus, il le savait.

– Apportez le collier, ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte qui se répercuta sur les murs, créant un effrayant écho qui fit froid dans le dos à tous les gardes présents.

Les Suprêmes était des êtres redoutables, immortels et rares. Ils étaient généralement issus de grandes familles, lignée de sang-pur. Ce qui expliquait leur incroyable puissance tant magique que physique. Ces êtres de la nuit étaient à-part, unique de par leur nature vampiresque quasi-parfaite.

Un vampire face à un Suprême était rien. Alors un humain…

Quinbie fit son apparition dans le champ de vision du vampire qui venait de se redresser. Il avait le souffle rapide, puisqu'il venait de courir pour rapporter l'objet désiré par son maître. Il s'agenouilla promptement et le vampire put alors prendre le collier entre ses mains.

Il s'agissait d'un fin anneau de métal, de l'argent, sur lequel se trouvait gravé une phrase en latin. Il s'agissait d'un incantation qui privait son possesseur de ses forces lorsque celui-ci s'éloignait de l'instigateur de cette formule. L'objet était somme toute simple et d'apparence élégante.

Le vampire l'ouvrit en deux et le paça autour du coup de l'homme. Il ne s'y trouvait ni fermeture, ni cadenas. En fait, les lettres gravées s'illuminèrent d'une légère lueur bleuté et le collier se souda de lui-même autour du coup de son nouveau propriétaire. Ce dernier sentit alors ses forces le quitter presque instantanément et il perdit connaissance.

Et ce, sous le sourire sadique du vampire.

– Enchaînez-le dans mes appartements.

Il tourna le dos à la petite assemblée, sa cape claquant dans l'air tandis qu'il entreprit de retourner sur son trône. Il avait encore bien des choses à faire que de s'occuper de ce pathétique mortel et ennemi. Il lui fallait tout d'abord annoncer sa victoire aux neufs autres grandes familles, les neufs autres actuels Suprêmes. Une mission qu'il prenait tout à fait au sérieux, étant donné son statut de Suprême et dernier membre de la prestigieuse famille  _Blue Dragon_.

* * *

– Nous avons… perdu, professeur. Harry est… Harry est probablement mort, pleura une jeune femme.

Ledit professeur, un grand homme à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en croissant de lune, avisa la demoiselle. Elle portait une armure de combat couverte d'un liqui auburn qu'il devina être du sang. Sa chevelure rasée et un trait noir sous les yeux intensifiait ses prunelles chocolats.

– Cela ne devait pas se passer de cette façon. Encore une fois, il a foncé tête baissé et ne m'a pas écouté, déplora-t-il. Ce garçon est une véritable tête de mule, pour autant, je n'ai pas encore eu vent d'une quelconque mise à mort. Harry est vivant, ma très chère Hermione. Savons-nous qui l'a capturé ?

– La famille du… du…  _Dragon Bleu_ , souffla-t-elle en frissonnant.

– Par Merlin…

Le professeur s'assit et se passa une main sur le front. Il réfléchissait intensément à cette improbable situation.

– Nous le libérerons, assura-t-il à son élève.

– Professeur, vous savez comme moi que c'est impossible, murmura-t-elle.

Elle serra ses frêles poings au point d'en faire blanchir ses phalange. Tout espoir de retrouver son ami, son frère d'arme et de cœur, mourut en même temps que sa capture. Harry parti, il n'existait plus de rébellion. Les vampires avaient finalement gagné.

L'endroit où devait se trouver Harry devait être le château du troisième Suprême. Il s'agissait d'un véritable royaume vampiresque et pratiquement infranchissable. C'était même inconcevable.

– Hermione, nous trouverons une solution, rassurez-vous.

Hermione lui adressa un regard plein de haine et de rancune. Elle sentait au son de sa voix qu'il mentait. Et elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, si ce n'est attendre la venue des vampires. Se rendre, en somme.

– Au revoir, professeur. Non.  **Adieu**.

Elle tourna le dos à son mentor et quitta sa petite habitation, une cabane en bois d'où il s'échappait une fûmée noir de la cheminé.

* * *

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience, il ne se trouvait plus dans cette gigantesque salle circulaire où se trouvait un trône illuminé par un halo de lumière dont il n'était pas parvenu à identifier la provenance. Non, il se trouvait dans une chambre dont la totalité des meubles étaient de la même couleur, noire. Le sol semblait être fait de marbre, de cette même nuance… En fait, seul les murs apportaient une légère touche coloré, un rouge sombre, pourpre même.

– Tient donc, la belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée ? s'amusa le vampire.

Nu, alangui sur un lit qui semblait des plus confortable du point de vu d'Harry, il détonnait dans ce sombre environnement, lui dont la peau blanche laissait entrevoir quelques veines violacées. Son regard n'était plus rubis, mais d'un gris ombrageux qui se trouvait tourné droit sur le pauvre humain. Il semblait ennuyé, nota le jeune homme. Il commençait déjà à réfléchir à une façon de quitter cet endroit sordide.

– Je sais à quoi tu penses.

Harry le foudroya de ses iris émeraudes.

– Il est évident que je cherche un moyen de m'évader ! s'exclama-t-il sans peur aucune.

– En effet, oui. C'est… l'évidence même.

– Tu es un Suprême, pas vrai ?

– Oui, répondit son interlocuteur en lui tournant le dos.

Harry se força à détourner le regard, alors que ses joues arborait un gênante teinte rosée.

Il s'apprêtait à lui demander lequel il était, à quelle famille il appartenait… qui l'avait donc capturé ! Mais il se ravisa, notamment lorsqu'il vit le dos nu de la créature surnaturelle :

Sur sa peau se trouvait tatoué l'emblème de la famille qu'il représentait. Il s'agissait de deux dragons noirs aux contours bleus nuits qui s'entremêlaient, entouré d'élégantes arabesques.

 _Le Dragon Bleu,_  pensa Harry, alors d'autant plus horrifié _._

Il avait affaire à l'une des plus puissante famille de vampire qui puisse exister en ce vaste monde.

– Vous… allez me tuer ? Osa demander Harry, bien qu'effrayer par ce monstre à l'apparence trompeuse.

– Mh… non. Non, pas encore, rassure-toi. Je dois rendre des comptes au conseil des Suprêmes, te brandir tel un trophée et après seulement, je me repaîtrai de ton sang,  _ennemi_.


	2. Chapitre 2

 

– Vous… allez me tuer ? Osa demander Harry, bien qu’effrayé par ce monstre à l’apparence trompeuse.

– Mh… non. Non, pas encore, rassure-toi. Je dois rendre des comptes au conseil des Suprêmes, te brandir tel un trophée et après seulement, je me repaîtrai de ton sang, _ennemi_.

– Mon prénom est HARRY ! HARRY POTTER ! Et jamais je ne laisserai une telle chose se produire, je te tuerai bien avant !

 

Bien malgré lui, Harry gêmit de peur et se débattit furieusement. Les chaînes qui le maintenaient debout, contre le mur terriblement froid, entravaient ses mouvements. Alors il tenta de les briser à l’aide d’une formule informulée, il n’eut qu’à la penser et lesdites chaînes se brisèrent… pour se réparer d’elles-mêmes aussitôt.

Harry blêmit, puis il jura comme son ennemi se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de sa personne. Le vampire avait été impressionné par la prestation de son nouveau jouet, Harry. Le voir faire usage de la magie sans même l’exprimer, cela avait de quoi être impressionnant car seuls les plus puissants sorciers parvenaient à utiliser cette forme de magie silencieuse.

 

– Que viens-tu de faire, _Harry_  ? Gronda le vampire sur un ton menaçant.

 

Harry voulut répondre, mais il était tétanisé, jamais le vampire n’avait semblé aussi menaçant, aussi dangereux que maintenant. Pourtant, des vampires effrayants il en avait vu ! Et il en avait même combattu et tué ! Mais des comme lui, jamais. Les Suprêmes semblaient être d’un tout autre niveau… ils étaient des colosses qu’il semblait impossible même d’égratiner. Immortels, imprévisibles et imbattable.

 

– Oooooh… je vois la peur dans ton regard, _Harry_. Tu commences à comprendre. Tu sais maintenant qui je suis et ce que je suis, n’est-ce pas ? Alors tu comprends que tu n’as aucune chance face à moi.

 

Du bout de ses longs doigts fins, il caressa les joues de l’humain transi de peur. Celle-là même l’excitait bien plus qu’elle ne le devrait.

 

– Tu es spécial, _Harry,_ chuchota-t-il, ses doigts glissant sur la peau halée.

 

Son regard gris glissa sur le cou puis sur le torse couvert d’une chemise tâchée de sang et de boue. Il se pencha jusqu’à pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur le cou découvert et, du bout de sa langue, goûta la peau.

Une décharge électrique parcoura son corps et, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il planta ses crocs dans la chaire offerte, perçant l’artère.

Harry, lui, gémit de douleur et tenta une nouvelle fois de se débattre, d’utiliser toutes les formules magiques qui lui passaient par la tête. Mais le collier s’activa et le priva de toute puissance magique, quelle qu’elle soit. Il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n’est supporter la douleur qui irradiait dans son cou et le paralysait.

Le vampire recula brusquement, laissant un Harry perdu, affaibli, mais surtout fou de colère.

Le goût de son sang le surprenait. Il était riche, exquis ! C’était là une source de vitalité d’excellente qualité. Mais il s’y trouvait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qu’il ne saurait définir clairement. Il recula tout en léchant ses doigts, savourant les quelques précieuses gottes.

 

– Quelle est cette saveure singulière ? Prononça-t-il dans un souffle.

 

Le souffle court, le désir se distillant dans ses veines, respirer devenait pour lui une tâche bien trop difficile à accomplir. Son esprit, toutes ses pensées, se trouvait focalisé sur cet humain au goût si particulier. Cela avait quelque chose d’addictif, quelque chose que jamais auparavant il n’avait vécu.

Le pauvre humain cria de peur, le vampire étant apparu brusquement devant lui, canine sortie, bouche ouverte, comme prêt à le dévorer. Alors il fit ce que tout autre être humain aurait fait à sa place face à ce cauchemar aux traits d’un doux rêve : il supplia.

Le vampire pencha sa tête sur le côté, le regardant à présent d’une tout autre façon. Le désir faisait briller ses prunelles rubis, l’envie du sang lui rongeait l’estomac et, finalement, il lui inspirait un profond sentiment de dégoût envers sa minable espèce.

 

– Faire preuve de tant de faiblesse, susurra-t-il d’une sombre voix, déformée par un besoin certain.

 

Il agrippa la tignasse ébène et la tira vers l’arrière avec force, faisant couiner de douleur sa lamentable victime. Il ricana, le trouvant pathétique, puis il planta de nouveau ses cannines dans son cou et but goulument le sang qui s’en échappait. Son corps plaqué contre le sien, l’empêchant de se débattre, il but jusqu’à ce que l’humain ne puisse plus garder conscience de son environnement. Là, seulement, il se força à s’arrêter, et dieu savait combien cette entreprise fut difficile pour lui. Il recula pour observer le navrant spectacle que son trophée lui offrait.

Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, une soif brûlante dans la gorge, il était on ne peut plus satisfait.

Il avait eu son trophé et il était l’instigateur de la victoire des vampires sur les hommes. Ces derniers allaient devenir du bétail, le conseil des Suprême allait être étonné ! Emerveillé, même ! C’était là un premier pas dans son but pour la prise du pouvoir.

Le trône célèste, le rang de Dieu Suprême…Quel titre ! Rien que de l’imaginer, il en avait des frissons de plaisir. Il se voyait déjà au dessus de tout et tout le monde, les méprisant de son gris regard. Oh oui, il ne l’imaginait que trop bien. Et il était prêt à mourir pour cet objectif insensé.

Il porta son regard sur la masse inconsciente au sol, les chaînes s’étant entre-temps désagréagées par sa simple volonté, puis il poussa un soupire d’ennui.

Son trophé. Son mérite. Son animal de compagnie. Mais surtout, sa responsabilité. Après tout, il avait besoin de lui en vie, pour le moment. Le tuer… viendrait plus tard.

Il se baissa et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Le soulevant du sol, il entreprit de traverser sa chambre, contournant un lit rond aux draps pourpres, de la même couleur que les murs, mais à la boisserie charbon, jusqu’à se retrouver au fin fond de la pièce. Une porte fit son apparition et s’ouvrit comme le vampire approchait. Elle disparut lorsqu’il la traversa.

Harry et lui se retrouvaient maintenant dans une gigantesque salle, toute de pierre composée, et fraiche de température. Des vitraux offrait une magnifique source de lumière, permettant notamment aux rayons solaires, alors colorés, de frapper un bassin emplit d’une eau particulièrement claire. Une légère fûmée s’en échappait, créant un très léger voile sur sa surface.

Le vampire s’approcha du bord du bassin et plongea alors un pied dans l’eau. La plante de ce dernier rencontra quelques centimètres plus bas la première marche d’escalier et, alors même qu’il déposait son talon, les vêtements de Harry prirent feu. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas un feu ordinaire, non. Outre son étrange couleur bleu, ce feu ne brûlait pas la chaire et ne dégageait aucune forme de chaleur. Et donc, à mesure qu’il descendait les marches, les vêtements de son « trophée » disparaissaient, devenant poussière.

Quelques mètres devant lui, une tignasse rousse fit son apparition à la surface de l’eau. Une main délicate, à la peau sombre, entreprit de la coiffer vers l’arrière, laissant place au visage d’une femme à la beauté sans pareil. Ses lèvres pulpeuses peinturlurée d’un rouge ardent se mariaient parfaitement avec la couleur vive de sa chevelure et ses iris ténébreuses de par leur couleur bleu nuit se retrouvaient intensifiées par un khol dessiné sur la paupière.

– Moira, gronda la voix vampirique.

La jeune femme sursauta puis disparut quelques secondes dans l’eau, pour apparaître d’un coup d’un seul derrière la créature de la nuit. Elle glissa deux bras fins autour des larges épaules du blond, plaquant sa poitrine nue contre le dos masculin.

– Tu me ramènes un petit compagnon, _mon dragon_? Lui susurra-t-elle sur un ton des plus sensuel.

– Il est pécieux. J’aimerais que tu le guérisses, se contenta de lui répondre le vampire.

La mystérieuse demoiselle le relacha, claquant de la langue pour lui signifier son agacement et sa désaprobation.

– Cesse donc de faire l’enfant, Moira. Tu m’appartiens, obéis moi.

Moira glissa dans l’eau, contournant les deux hommes pour se planter face à eux. Elle porta un regard incrédule et plein de curiosité sur Harry, alors toujours inconscient. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, poussa un petit soupire ennuyé et, finalement, elle s’approcha pour libérer son maître de son fardeau.

– Quel beau garçon, murmura-t-elle alors, tandis qu’elle emportait Harry avec elle.

– Il est précieux, Moira.

– Tu radotes, _mon Dragon_. Je vais bien m’occuper de lui, tu peux avoir l’esprit tranquille.

– Je ne m’inquiète pas. Soigne le et garde le moi en vie. Le conseil m’attend.

– Je comprends, n’aie crainte.

Toute l’attention de la jeune femme se trouvait focalisée sur l’humain qu’elle enlaçait à présent. Elle l’entraina avec elle sous l’eau et ils disparurent de la vue du vampire.

* * *

 

– Pourquoi le monde est-il si cruel ?! Hurla Hermione en frappant un tronc mort d’un violent coup d’épée.

Les larmes qui ne cessait de couler sur ses joues lui brouillaient la vue, mais elle n’en avait cure. Frapper, faire preuve de brutalité était un moyen de relâcher la pression, de se détendre en quelque sorte. Elle qui était d’ordinaire si douce et si tranquille… Mais, ele en avait bien besoin. Après tout, les hommes avaient perdu, l’humanité toute entière était condamné et son ami, son frère d’arme et son unique famille avait été fait prisonnier par l’un des vampires les plus puissant de ce millénaire. Elle se sentait misérable et faible… si faible.

Elle se trouvait, à vrai dire, pathétique.

– C’est injuste… nous étions pourtant préparé ! Mais il… mais il… c’est impossible ! Comment a-t-il pu savoir ?! Cela n’a aucun sens ! Finit-elle par hurler, avant de s’effondrer.

Le front contre le sol humide et boueux, elle se laissa aller dans sa peine. Elle était détruite par la perte de cet être chère.

– Si seulement j’étais plus forte… si seulement j’étais comme lui… comme toi, Harry…

Son désir de puissance était tel qu’elle aurait été prête à tout pour l’obtenir. Et cela, _il_ le sentit. Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres, tandis qu’il s’approchait de la belle désespérée.

Hermione, entendant une branche craquer, se redressa tout à coup et pointa du bout de son épée l’inconnu qui venait de faire son apparition derrière elle.

Il s’agissait d’un grand homme élégamment habillé d’un costume noir et aux étranges yeux vert, semblables à deux émeraudes pétillantes d’une lueur malsaine. Une sensation de malaise s’installa dans la jeune fille qui dévisagea cet étrange inconnu venu de nul part.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle d’une voix grave.

Elle espérait que le timbre froid et le ton sec de sa voix allait décourager le mystérieux inconnu et, peut-être, le faire partir. Hélas, son effet vocal n’eut point l’effet escompté.

– Qui suis-je ? Le pire cauchemar de quelques uns, et le rêve d’autres. Je suis le seul qui peut t’offrir ce que tu désires réellement, _Hermione_.

La jeune mage sursauta et écarquilla ses prunelles de stupeur. Comment connaissait-il son prénom ? Qui était-il ? Et, surtout, que signifiait ses dires ?

Il émanait de lui une aura maléfique, une chose qu’elle n’aurait su définir clairement mais qu’elle sentait mauvaise. Pourtant, en dépit de cette noirceur, elle était comme charmée. Charmée par cette promesse de pouvoir.

– Tu peux délivrer Harry ? Le questionna-t-elle en bégayant.

– Oooooh… je peux faire bien plus, tellement plus…

– C’est louche, conclut-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

– _Nooon…_ siffla l’inconnu d’une façon qui fit penser, à Hermione, à un serpent. Non, ça ne l’est pas. Car rien n’est gratuit… Mais, si tu le désires, je peux te donner la force de récupérer ton frère des mains du _Dragon Bleuuu…_

Il s’agissait là d’une proposition des plus alléchantes, en plus d’être particulièrement étrange. Hermione ne savait quoi répondre. Elle voulut réfléchir quelques heures, peser le pour et le contre, connaître les conditions de ce drôle de personnage, mais le temps pressait. De fait, dictée par son désir de vengeance et le besoin urgent de retrouver son unique famille, elle s’accrocha à la veste de l’homme. Le regard brillant d’espoir, elle lui répondit qu’elle était prête à tout en échange de cette force qu’il lui promettait.

L’homme caressa sa joue humide de ses doigts osseux, souriant d’autant plus, tandis que ses charmantes iris vertes virèrent au rouge sang.

Etait-ce un vampire ? Hermione sentait qu’il était autre chose. Il n’avait rien d’un vampire, mais il semblait aussi maléfique que ces derniers. Et même en sachant cela, elle ne ressentait ni crainte, ni peur.

– Deviens ma reine… Deviens ma reine et je mettrai le monde à tes pieds, lui susurra-t-il d’une voix qui la fit frémir.

Une étrange fûmée noire envahit les lieux, couvrant la luxuriante fôret d’un voile aussi noir et aussi sombre que l’âme de l’inconnu qui, d’un bras, enlaça la taille de la jeune femme. Il se pencha jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres glacées touche les lèvres chaudes de sa nouvelle campagne.

Hermione posa ses main sur le torse de l’homme et tenta de le repousser, en vain. Elle sentait ses forces l’abandonner, ainsi qu’une désagréable sensation dans sa tête. C’était comme si on lui pressait le cerveau. Cette même sensation était horriblement douloureuse, au point de lui faire perdre connaissance. Du moins, c’est ce qu’elle crut qu’il allait se produire, mais en fermant les yeux et en abandonnant toute résistance, des images s’imposèrent dans son esprit et ce fut comme si tout son être s’ouvrait au monde.

C’est alors qu’elle comprit. Et elle sut, aussi étrange cela soit-il et en dépit de l’intense douleur qui traversait tout son corps, que jamais plus elle ne ressentirait peur, peine ou colère.

* * *

 

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de découvrir qu’il ne se trouvait non plus dans l’étrange chambre sombre et inquiétante, mais dans une gigantesque salle d’eau, dans une étendue chaude et agréable, ainsi que dans les bras de ce qui lui semblait être une femme. Sa tête reposait sur sa poitrine nue, maintenant son visage au dessus de l’eau, lui permettant de respirer. Il osa un mouvement, ce qui alerta la jeune femme qui le releva aussitôt. Il fut surpris par sa force et se demanda alors s’il avait affaire à un autre vampire. Il avait le sentiment que non, il ne s’agissait nullement de ce type de créature. Mais, elle n’était pas humaine pour autant, ça, il le sentait bien. Quoique soit cette femme, elle avait un certain charme qui ne le laissait pas indifférent non plus.

Il sentit ses joues s’empourprer, puis il détourna son visage de la jolie personne qui le tenait dans ses bras. Sentir sa poitrine maintenant préssée contre son torse était, pour lui, extrêmement gênant. Jamais auparavant il n’avait vu une femme nue, si ce n’était Hermione quand ils étaient enfants. Ca ne comptait donc pas vraiment.

– Euh… je… désolé.. je… bafouilla-t-il bêtement.

Il se sentit bien stupide, en particulier lorsqu’il eut l’idée de la repousser, mais qu’il ne sut pas directement où poser ses mains, les épaules n’étant pas directement venues à l’esprit du jeune homme.

La jolie femme émit un doux et mélodieux rire, relachant le pauvre garçon pour disparaître quelques secondes sous l’eau. Harry, étonné et affreusement gêné, recula jusqu’à ce que son dos percute quelqu’un, la demoiselle justement. Il sursauta et se retourna si soudainement qu’il manqua de la renverser.

– Quel adorable garçon, susurra-t-elle en ronronnant de bonheur.

– Eum.. oui… certes… Mais qui êtes vous ? Et… et vous êtes nue ?! Par Merlin, où suis-je donc bien tombé… ?!

La jolie rousse nagea autour de lui et Harry baissa bien malgré lui les yeux pour oberver son corps glisser avec une étonnante aisance dans l’eau si claire. Ainsi, en plus de découvrir qu’il était nu comme un ver, il vit que la jeune femme était en fait ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’une sirène, étant donné la gigantesque queue de poisson qu’elle possédait en guise de jambes. Ses écailles étaient d’une jolie couleur rouge, dans un dégradé claire autour de la taille et sombre au niveau de la nageoire caudale.

– Vous êtes une sirène ? La questionna-t-il.

Il vit ses sourcils se froncer et une grimace déformer les trait harmonieux de son adorable frimousse.

– Sirène… je n’aime pas ce mot. Il est moche. Non, je ne suis pas une sirène, mais une fée des eaux.

Harry, bien qu’étonné, nota mentalement de ne plus utiliser ce terme, « sirène », pour la désigner.

– D’accord. Une fée des eaux… ici ? Comment ça se fait ?

– Le bassin est relié à une source d’eau provenant de la montagne à côté, comme elle rejoint la mer, je m’y suis une fois perdue et je suis tombée sur ce lieu… inédit.

– Vous êtes donc loin de chez vous… mais pourquoi ?

– Oh non, je ne suis pas si loin. C’est dix minutes en nage rapide.

Elle tournoya plus rapidement, avant de s’immobiliser juste en face de lui. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et en caressa les pomettes.

– Le Dragon Bleu est un si bel homme… Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Et je sais qu’il m’aime ! Il me l’a dit… Nous sommes amant, affirma-t-elle en hochant la tête, et il me transformera un jour en humaine. En attendant, je garde les eaux de la montagne pour lui.

L’instinct de Harry lui disait que jamais l’horrible vampire qui le gardait prisonnier offrirait l’humanité à cette splendide créature. Il se servait forcément d’elle, c’était évident.

Un autre détail retint également son attention : l’accès à l’océan. Une porte de sortie assez atypique, il en convenait, mais une porte quand même. Cela lui offrait un premier plan d’évasion.

Bien évidemment, il ne se contenterait pas d’un seul plan, non. Il comptait observer et découvrir toutes les failles que possédait ce mystérieux palais, cette forteresse jusqu’alors impénétrable. L’espoir était en train de renaître en lui. Il se sentait lâme d’un aventurier proche de son ultime but ! Car dès lors qu’il aura communiqué toutes les faiblesses de son geolier, l’Ordre pourra attaquer et renverser les vampires une bonne fois pour toute.

La guerre n’était pas encore terminée, et il comptait bien la gagner.


End file.
